phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
What A Croc!
When the boys learn that the famous Crikey the Crocodile has gone missing, they set out to find and return him to his home at the Danville Nature Preserve. Meanwhile, to Candace's amazement, Irving reveals his digital scrapbook compilation of all of Phineas and Ferb's wild creations, and guest star Ray Liotta fills in for Major Monogram to give Perry his mission. Also, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to embarrass his brother by using his 'Chicken-Replace-inator' to replace Roger's mayoral award with the nearest chicken. Episode Summary Linda goes to the zoo for some volunteer work and puts Candace in charge. Lawrence, Phineas and Ferb are watching a show called A Horse in a Bookcase. Irving comes to Phineas and Ferb's house and introduces to Candace an iPad-like gadget that he called the Ultimate Phineas And Ferb Digital Scrapbook (or "UPAFDS" for short) that contains all of Phineas and Ferb's creations throughout the summer. Candace tries to borrow it but Irving refuses, and says it will not leave his person. Phineas and Ferb watch the show until they see the breaking news of missing Crikey the Crocodile. Phineas, Irving, and Candace know what to do and wonder where Perry is. As Perry enters his lair, instead of meeting Major Monogram, he was briefed by actor Ray Liotta. Ray mentions that Monogram was during some manscaping and a favor for during the day in "The Academy". He then briefs Perry about Doofenshmirtz checking on websites and blogs about chicken and chicken-related jokes and tell him to stop him. After Perry leaves, Ray tells Carl that it was very fun and exciting what he did. When asked why he quit "The Academy" than doing his acting career that Carl tells that he was paid more than "The Academy". In the sewer, Phineas, Ferb, Irving and Candace rides on an Air-boat to find little Crikey with their Croco-locator and found his location. Candace tries to burrows Irving "UPAFDS" but he refuses again since it's very personal to him that Candace tells him that she'll just show to her mom that Irving agrees but he prefer the "UPAFDS" as a girl. Candace tells Phineas and Ferb to hurry up so that she can show the "UPAFDS" as evidence to her mom. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz answers his intercom and hears Perry chatter that he tells him to come in and hide behind the couch. As Perry enters, Doofenshmitz jumps out and presses the button to trap Perry but the trap drops a net on him instead of Perry. Doofenshmirtz gives Perry a newspaper that tells Roger was awarded for Danville Mayor of the Year for the second straight year and was only a Mayor for one year. He tells Perry while still wearing the net that everyone laughs at him not his brother, so he creates the Chicken Replace-inator to zap the award and replace it with the nearest chicken in the area, since people always laughs at a chicken. He then throws the net around him to Perry that he feels comfortable to move. At the sewer, Phineas and Ferb tells that little Crikey is close by and needs to find another way to find him. Candace tells them she's only thing they need since she wrestled a alligator before and handing a small crocodile but shock to see Crikey that Ferb states that Crikey has grown. Candace quickly runs to the Air-boat and drives away but hits Crikey that rode along with Candace. Phineas calls Isabella for plan-B that she and the Fireside Girls with Buford and Baljeet on jet-skis and pick up the boys and chases Candace and Cricky throughout the sewers and canals in Danville. Doofenshmirtz observes the award ceremony and sees Roger accepting the award that he's ready to fire his Chicken Replace-inator that Perry stops him by throw a net at him and wreck the mono-pod that holds the inator and Doofenshmirtz catches it and tries to blast Perry with it that hits random objects throughout Danville that everyone laughs when sees a chicken. Meanwhile, Phineas tells Candace to aim her Air-boat to the middle of tube that she, Crikey and the rest of the kids flies over and landed at the Danville Natural Reserve and the Air-boat was suddenly turns into a chicken due to the Chicken Replace-inator. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz carrying his Chicken Replace-inator tries to find Perry in his apartment that Perry quickly stuff the inator with a rubber chicken and escapes via parachute when it explodes. The Farmer's wife comes by and sees her husband that their nearest chicken farm was suddenly change into a scrapyard only for fifteen minutes, and the farmer what she brought and she reply lasagna for dinner and for his sister and her husband but tell him not to change subject. Back at Doofenshmirtz, he sees his lair is full of chickens and finds it not very funny at all. Phineas congratulate Candace for bringing Crikey at Danville Natural Reserve. Linda comes by and sees Crikey there thinking that he was brought while having lunch and asks Candace why she's sitting on a chicken, which Phineas finds kind of funny. Candace rushes to Irving and tries to get the "UPAFDS" but Irving refuses, saying that it must not leave his person. As they struggle, they accidentally threw the "UPAFDS" at Crikey, who swallows it whole. Candace can't believe it's gone, and Irving tries to comfor her saying that they just need to wait a few hours, at which point Candace cuts him off, saying that's disgusting. Irving said that he was going to wait for his brother to come with a replacement "UPAFDS", but then realizes what Candace meant and also thinks it's disgusting. Transcript Songs *''Horse in a Bookcase'' *''Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry opens the bathroom door that falls to the floor. Then he opens it again and it has a staircase that leads to his lair and the door automatically returns to the bathroom. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Yes? |'Irving': Can I see them? |'Candace': Probably not from there. |'Irving': I would like to visit my friends, Phineas and Ferb. Can I please come in? |'Candace': Well why didn't you say so?}} |'Baljeet': Come on! She's getting away! |'Buford': Give me a second, if I eat nine, the tenth one is free.}} Oh! That is disgusting.}} Background Information *The title and a plot were revealed on November 18, 2011 on Time Warner Cable. *It is said that Roger has been mayor for a year. Since he was just elected mayor before "Hail Doofania!" in a special election, this could indicate that this episode occurred in another year. *Buford is revealed to like hot dogs (he is seen with one as Baljeet angrily waits for him to finish). He will later eat during Phineas and Ferb's big ideas in "Sleepwalk Surprise". Production Information *Actor Ray Liotta appeared as a special guest in this episode. *This is Django's only appearance in Season 3. He appears outside the museum. *This episode, when airing without "Ferb TV", has a logo identifying the production studio as "Disney Television Animation". *For reasons unknown, this episode was temporarily paired with "Agent Doof". International Premieres *February 10, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *March 10, 2012 (Channel 13 Chile) *May 5, 2012 (Unitel Bolivia) *August 6, 2012 (Disney Channel India) *August 15, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *December 16, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) Errors *During the song, the color of the jet-ski changes from green/yellow to orange/red and vice-versa throughout the chase. *When Candace is sitting on the chicken, her life vest is gone, but when she runs to get Irving's UPAFDS, she is seen wearing her life vest. *When the Chicken-Replace-Inator hit the car it should have been a regular sized chicken instead of a huge chicken unless the nearest chicken was an oversized chicken which is highly unlikely. It also should have been small because when the ray hit the fanboat it was a normal sized chicken. Continuity *The pictures of Phineas and Ferb's creation on Irving's "UPAFDS", in order: "Rollercoaster", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Greece Lightning", "Tree to Get Ready", and "Out to Launch". *The word "Swampy Marsh" was mentioned again. ("Excaliferb") *The picture near the bathroom with Phineas and Ferb holding Perry and young Candace is seen again. ("Nerds of a Feather", "Mom's in the House", "Quietest Day Ever") *Fifth time Major Monogram did not appear in an episode. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Monster from the Id") *"The Academy" was mentioned again. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Gi-Ants") *Candace says "You are going down, down, down!" ("Rollercoaster", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Candace mentioned that she wrestled an alligator before. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *The Farmer and Farmer's Wife appears again. *The crossing guard that turns into a chicken (thanks to the Chicken-Replace-Inator) may be the same crossing guard for the Fourth Street and Main Street interchange from "The Beak". *During the song, at the museum, a picture of Candace in a Picasso parody saying "Mom!" can be seen also a picture of a red Chinese temple. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Monster from the Id", "Doof Dynasty"). Allusions *'Steve Irwin' - Steve's famous catchphrase "Crikey!" is also the name of the crocodile celebrity. It also fits in with The Crocodile Hunter, the TV series that was hosted by Steve. *'Jaws' - In this episode when Candace hits Crikey, Irving says "We're going to need another boat," as a reference to the line in the movie "you're going to need a bigger boat". This line was also cribbed twice in "The Belly of the Beast". *'iPad' - The UPAFDS resembles the iPad and has a similar control scheme. *'The Big Bang Theory' - As Dr. Doofenshmirtz scopes out his brother through the binoculars and verbalizes his plan to turn the award into a chicken, he says, "Bazing!", similar to (yet different from the copyrighted) "Bazinga!", Sheldon Cooper's signature exclamation when he plays a prank on The Big Bang Theory. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Ray Liotta as Himself References es:¡El Cocodrilo! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Irving